1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical, telephonic and/or data connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors including snap-in lanyards capable of locking and unlocking the electrical connector to a corresponding receptacle.
2. Background of Related Art
Various latching mechanisms and lanyards have been developed and incorporated into electrical, data and/or telephonic cable connectors or plugs for mechanically connecting the plug to a corresponding complementary receptacle. Typically, in order to release the plug from the receptacle an individual must squeeze, depress or otherwise manipulate the latching mechanism in order to release the plug from the receptacle.
However, in densely packed arrays of receptacles, manipulation of the latching mechanism, for the plugs connected to substantially the centrally located receptacles of the array, is greatly hindered and impaired as compared to manipulation of the latching mechanisms for plugs located around the perimeter of the array. Typically, in order to manipulate the latching mechanism and unplug the centrally located plugs from the receptacle array, it is not uncommon to have to first unplug and/or remove the perimetral plugs from the perimetral array in order to gain sufficient access to the latching mechanisms of the centrally located plugs.
Accordingly, the need exists for latching mechanisms and/or snap-in lanyards which facilitate connection and disconnection of plugs into/from corresponding receptacles.